A conventional throttle body is provided with a main body defining a bore through which intake air flows, a valve body having a shaft part rotatably supported on the main body and a valve part for opening/closing the bore of the main body, a throttle position sensor for detecting the rotation angle or so-called throttle opening of the valve part, and an attaching member which is a cover body covering the throttle position sensor (See Patent Document 1).
Patent Document: JP 2001-289068 A